Dave-Wesley Friendship
Dave Turner and Wesley Betenkamp initially bonded over them both being ostracized, though Dave frequently tried shedding his own unpopular label through friendships with more popular students, to the point of physically hurting Wesley, their friendship has managed to survive. Friendship History Season 10 In What a Girl Wants (2), Dave is complaining to Wesley about how he messed things up with Alli over the ranking system. Alli is in a particularly good mood, and when Dave tries to explain the flaw in his ranking system for Degrassi's hottest girls, Alli puts up a ranking system of her own entitled: "List of Degrassi Losers", with Dave at #1 and Wesley at #5. Dave is embarrassed by a rap that Wesley and Connor perform for his campaign as grade 10 class rep, and is shamed even more when he is called out as the biggest loser, as a result of Alli's list. In Breakaway (1), Wesley is seen hanging in the gym with K.C., Dave, and Connor. He hears Jenna confront Clare, and laughs. In Breakaway (2), Wesley is seen hanging with Connor, Dave, K.C., and Jenna in gym discussing Clare's fake boobs. In Better Off Alone (1), Wesley makes fun of Dave when Alli confronts him in MI Lab, and tells him that he should write a book, because they're like a real love story, so Dave thinks. In 99 Problems (2), Wesley, Dave, Clare, and other people assist Alli during her dance performance. In Try Honesty (1), Dave, Wesley, and Connor want to find girlfriends but Dave is less enthusiastic since what happened with Alli. Wesley convinces Connor to sign up for Band Slam auditions but Connor doesn't think Dave will go for it. Sav then comes up and tells them that girls fall for guys that are in a band. Later Wesley and Connor convince Dave to join and he accepts. They start rehearsing with Wesley playing the flute, Connor DJ-ing on the computer, and Dave on vocals. They begin and things are off to a good start until they hear Dave sing and learn he's tone deaf.﻿ In Try Honesty (2), Connor, Wesley and Dave, in their newly formed band, are practicing. Dave continues being a horrible singer, but he doesn't notice. Later that day during class, Wesley thinks of the idea to autotune the heck out of Dave's voice. During the next practice, Sav autotones Dave's voice, and Dave is surprised and begins to gloat, thinking his voice sounds good. However, Connor, because of having Asperger's, quickly bursts his bubble and yells at him, "It's horrible!" Later, when their song plays at the Dot and Anya compliments it, Dave forgives his friends. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Dave and Wesley get involved when Connor plans to meet up with his internet friend, LoveQueen16. In Umbrella (1), The fact that Dave's dad is a cop at Degrassi is hurting his chances with some new friends. Dave's desperate to leave the nerd circle behind, but Wesley won't go quietly. His new friends believe that the cops are only there to get the students in trouble if they find anything and Dave plays along. Wesley interrupts their conversation and reveals that Dave's dad is Officer Turner, the cop they were just talking about. Dave's new friends believe that Dave is just hanging out with them as an inside source. The episode ends with Dave pushing Wesley against the lockers and asking why he did that. Wesley simply shrugs and says that it just slipped out. In Umbrella (2), in the hallway Dave is seen trying to convince his new gang of "friends" that he is nothing like his dad. Julian wants proof of this and wants Dave to get something from his dad's cruiser. Dave says he will do it and the gang leaves. Later Dave secretly goes into his Dad's car in search of something when Wesley interrupts and they argue about being friends. Wesley leaves and Dave finds a tazer gun at the front of the car. Dave steals the tazer in order to impress the gang and it works. But they still want Dave to prove he’s a badass and use it on someone. That someone, unfortunately, is Wesley, who happens to be walking by. Later, Wesley sees Dave trying to put the tazer back in the cruiser and Dave tries to apologize to Wesley. Dave tazes his best friend, leaving him shaking on the ground in pain. Wesley tells Dave that if he’s really sorry then Wesley should get to taze Dave. Dave readies himself for the pain and then Wesley (being the nice guy he is) tries to purple nurple Dave and the two laugh and wrestle around on the grass. They finally forgive each other and become friends again. In Halo (1), Wesley reveals to Dave and Connor that he had a wet dream during class. They both seemed shocked by the news. Dave finds it especially funny and tells him to not get his hopes up. Connor insists he should cancel the date. Wesley goes on the internet and finds about a Herbal Enhancer that stops premature ejaculation. In When Love Takes Over, Dave tells Wesley and Connor about Sadie Rowland, a new girl that he met. They seem to have a lot in common. However, when he realizes how much taller she is than him, he makes fun of her with Wesley and Connor, saying that she's a "giraffe". Season 11 In Cry Me A River (2), Wesley refuses to wear female clothing to go into the female bathroom for Dave just "to make a statement". Wesley and Connor leave and are called chickens by Dave. Trivia *They are both good friends with Connor DeLaurier. *They were in a band, The Three Tenners, with Connor. *Their friendship is similar to the friendships of former Degrassi students Arthur & Yick and J.T. & Toby. * Dave tased Wesley with his father's taser gun. * They eventually grew apart in later seasons. * In What a Girl Wants (2), they were both on Alli Bhandari's list of Degrassi's Biggest Losers: Dave was No. 1 and Wesley was No. 5. * Both are in the Degrassi Black Hole. Gallery 5443jj.jpg Wesley & Dave In Their Degrassi Uniforms In Degrassi's Science Room With Wesley Holding His Pogo-Stick.jpg Wesley-and-Dave.jpg 0019.jpg Wesley & Dave In Their Degrassi Uniforms Talking.jpg 345f.jpg DES.jpg DESS.jpg 06 (8).jpg Season10-degrassi1.png Normal 1013 (106).jpg Normal 1012 (144).jpg Degrassi-episode-14-08.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-06.jpg Degrassi-episode-14-07.jpg Umbrellano24.PNG Umbrellano30.PNG Ucerts.png Deg-ep917-flip-03.jpg Wesley Pogo-Sticking In His Degrassi Uniform Looking Scared In Front Of The Entire School.jpg 06 (2).jpg Normal cap011fffffffff1.jpg Normal cap00fffffffffffff32.jpg Breakaway00026.png 76yegf.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts